Venonat
Venonat (ヴェノナット, Venonatto) is a dual Bug/Poison Insect Pokémon that is known to evolve into a Venomoth starting at level 31. Apperance :Voice actor: Rachael Lillis (both English and Japanese) Venonat has a round body covered in purple fur. It has a pair of clodhopper feet and stubby forepaws. Venonat has a pincer-like mouth, red compound eyes, and white antennae. Its height is 3'03" and weight is 66.1 lbs. Gender differences Gallery Special abilities Venonat has highly developed eyes, which it uses to help find suitable prey. The eyes can also shoot powerful beams. Additionally, poison oozes from all over Venonat's body. Behavior The small bugs it catches and eats appear only at night, so it sleeps in a hole in a tree until night falls. Venonat's prey and Venonat itself are both attracted by bright light. Habitat Venonat live in dense forests with much undergrowth and little light. It is most common in Kanto and Johto with occasional sightings in Sinnoh. Diet Venonat eat small bugs. Major appearances Tracey's Venonat Tracey Sketchit has a Venonat which he commonly uses to see things at night with. Other Koga and Aya of Fuchsia City each have a Venonat that appeared in The Ninja Poké-Showdown. Koga's evolved into a Venomoth in the same episode. Aya's Venonat made a further appearance in Ariados, Amigos! Minor appearances Venonat first appeared in Pokémon Fashion Flash. Venonat also appeared in The Kangaskhan Kid. A Venonat appeared in A Chansey Operation. A Venonat appeared in Mewtwo Strikes Back. A Venonat under the ownership of an unknown Trainer, appeared in Friends to the End, during the closing ceremonies of the Kanto League. A Venonat was one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Swap Meet in Tricks of the Trade. A Venonat appeared in Beauty and the Breeder where it participated in a Pokémon breeding competition. A Venonat was one of the Pokémon living at Temacu's father's research lab in The Heartbreak of Brock. A Venonat also appeared in Celebi: Voice of the Forest. A Venonat was one of the inhabitants of the Dragon Holy Land in Fangs for Nothin'. A Venonat was partnered with two Team Rocket trainees in Training Daze. A Venonat was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Trainer's School in Gonna Rule The School!. A Venonat appeared in the opening of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. A Venonat appeared in The Saffron Con as a Pokémon owned by a Coordinator that was taken by Team Rocket. Conway temporarily trained a Venonat in Camping It Up!. A group of Venonats appeared in Leading a Stray!, while another Venonat would appear in To Thine Own Pokémon Be True!. A Venonat made a brief appearance in Coming Full-Festival Circle!. Multiple pink Venonat resided on the Pinkan Island in In the Pink. Pokédex entry Venonat, Insect Pokémon. Its eyes function as radar allowing it to see in the dark. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Bug-type Pokémon Category:Poison-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Pokémon Category:Purple-colored Pokémon Category:Pink-colored Pokémon Category:White-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:2 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Pre-Evolved Pokémon Category:Bug group Pokémon Category:Body style 12 Pokémon